


A Game of Phantoms

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 06:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Ciel realizes his children are always in danger and could be used against him. Sebastian is only contracted to protect him. So he decides to have his children become productive members of society despite their ages with demon servants of their own.





	A Game of Phantoms

There are two children fathered by Ciel Phantomhive. The older of them is Cecile, fourteen, who grew up firmly believing she would be an only child. Strong-willed and thoroughly trained in many forms of combat, she was absolutely thrilled to have a younger brother. Speaking of the younger sibling, his name is Vincent and is currently six sporting a more innocent and naive personality. 

Ciel called for his children in the early afternoon one day. This was unusual as normally he was very busy until very late at night. As per usual, Sebastian was at his side. The two grew up mostly intimidated by him, despite his kind smile.

“You wanted to see us, father?” Cecile asked.

“Yes. I’ve decided to let you both in on secret. Cecile, I’d have told you sooner but didn’t want you worried about your brother. Every minute of every day there are people after my life… people who want to use me for their own goals. They aren’t afraid to use you to that end, so from today onward you’ll each be moving to a new location.” Ciel explained to them.

“What about mom?” Vincent asked tilting his head.

“She will remain with me. Unlike you two, she has already made her peace with what may happen. I refuse to have you two suffer that way. Of course… to just send you off without any instructions would be quite dull for you, as if you’ve gone into hiding. Phantomhives don’t hide, so we go about our lives taunting their next move.” Ciel continued with a slight grin.

“Like a game?!” Vincent asked with sparkling eyes.

“There he goes…” Cecile sighed heavily.

“Exactly like a game.” Ciel told them as his grin widened somewhat.

“How do we play?!” Vincent excitedly urged him.

“The rules are simple. You will each build your own staff starting from a basic butler or maid we’ve provided for you. You will each be allowed to choose five Phantomhive branch shares to claim as your own so you have an income to sustain yourselves with. After that you will pursue business ventures to expand the Phantomhive’s influence. The winners are the ones who are still alive by the day that the young master would come of age. All three of you may win, or you may all three lose… but that’s half the fun is it not?” Sebastian explained with a smile.

“Why would you go to such lengths…? Isn’t this somewhat of a sudden change…?” Cecile asked.

“I understand you are doubtful, but I have my own reasons for this. Vincent, you’ll be first to go to your appointed stronghold.” Ciel spoke.

“Okay! Love you dad!” Vincent beamed before taking off like a rocket.

“Let’s hear it, father…” Cecile demanded.

“There's an additional rule I forgot to mention… I’m not allowed to intervene in any way if your staff clash. We will only intervene should those after us directly interfere with the game.” Ciel explained to her.

“I’m to assume our maid or butler will not be human then.” Cecile glowered eyeing Sebastian’s grin.

“Do not fret. I chose only the most capable beings to serve you, forging contracts that would not hinder you beyond human functionality. In the grand scheme of things the price is a mere trifle.” Sebastian told her.

“Like you eating father’s soul…?” Cecile asked making Sebastian’s grin widen.

“You’re sharp as a newly fashioned blade, Cecile. Use that to your advantage, but do not allow yourself to become double edged.” Ciel chuckled.

“Very well. I shall give mother my regards and be off.” Cecile told him half-turning to shoot another look at Sebastian before leaving.

Vincent’s carriage soon arrived at the property of a moderately sized mansion on the left side of London. This was really going to be all his? He entered the large doors and jumped a bit seeing a solitary woman with very long scarlet hair and glowing orange eyes dressed as a maid in the dark. She was smiling but Vincent couldn’t help but feel some sort of malice behind her.

“Welcome home, my master.” she spoke softly while bowing.

“So… you’re my servant? Why are the lights off?” 

“Do you dislike the dark?” 

“Not the dark itself… what could be lurking in the dark is what I don’t like…”

“I assure you that I mean you no harm. So long as I serve you, the dark is your ally.” 

“C-Can we turn the lights on anyway…?

“If you desire it.”

The lights of the house then came on, to his relief. Up close she was easily as tall as Sebastian, which was startling as he was a giant in Vincent’s eyes. She faintly smelled of lilacs for some reason.   

“Allow me to introduce myself. The name I bear as your maid and bodyguard is Brynhildr. I am pleased to finally meet you.” she introduced herself as a magic circle appeared on the back of Vincent’s neck without his noticing.

“Bin… Bryn… uh… I’ll call you Hilda for short!” Vincent exclaimed.

“If that is what you desire, then I shall answer to that name as well, master.” Brynhildr smirked.

“I can tell you’re good at your job, this place is spotless.” Vincent praised looking around the now well-lit foyer.

“My sincerest apologies for being off topic, but I understand that you must build your own set of staff. If I might impose, I know of one who would serve well in cooking delicious meals for you.” Brynhildr smiled.

“Hmm… can they beat Baldroy’s cooking?” Vincent asked.

“More than beat.” she answered.

“Okay! I can tell, Sebastian picked you, so you’re safe to trust.” the boy confidently smiled.

“You’re sure about that?” Brynhildr asked.

“You have the same air around you that Sebastian does - not hostile but at the same time it isn’t too welcoming, you have a skeleton or two in the closet.” he grinned.

“Perceptive boy… yet you have some naivete about you. I quite like that in a human.” Brynhildr giggled.

She led him to the carriage and instructed the driver where to drive. The cart eventually arrived at an antique shop that looked abandoned. Brynhildr stepped out and and looked back at Vincent who looked very confused.

“I’ll only be a moment.” she smiled before entering the shop.

The inside was near bursting with filth and junk like a typhoon had been through. She waved her hand shifting the junk with shadows creating a path to walk on. At the very back of the shop was a derelict oven. She looked it over and spotted a black string hanging out from the slightly open door. An innocent grin came to her face as she placed a hand on the door handle… and slammed it closed making a male voice scream at the top of their lungs as she opened it again.

Black smoke began leaving the oven as she stood to the side evading the oven door flying off. The smoke began swirling and thickening until it took the form of a masculine adult male with shoulder-length black hair,goat hoof feet, black fur accompanying those hooves, a long slender tail with a bend in it with the tip swirling like a spiral, and a jet black pitchfork with flames turning the prongs red hot.

“Who the HELL do you think you are?!” the demon roared rubbing his tail injury on the verge of tears.

“Don’t play dumb, I told you earlier that I would come to fetch you depending on which of the Phantomhives I would be in charge of. My presence here tells you which I am caring for, no?” Brynhildr smiled.

“I haven’t even inspected the oven you want me to inhabit…” he growled.

“We had an agreement earlier: to protect him with the full extent of our powers. If the oven is not satisfactory we shall simply order one that is to your standards, Ukobach.” Brynhildr smiled.

“Fine…” he scoffed.

“Now, don a more human form.” Brynhildr ordered as the door to the shop opened.

Ukobach changed forms so he had human legs and a chef uniform on. It seemed that the scream and loud crash had unnerved Vincent.

“Hilda… what was that crash?” Vincent asked her.

“Everything is fine, some junk fell over, that’s all.” Brynhildr assured him.

“There was a scream…” Vincent whimpered.

“The oven fell on my toes when the sound startled us.” Ukobach lied glaring at Brynhildr.

“Young master, this is Oswald Deville. He’s an up-and-coming chef in the world that’s known for making many delicious dishes enjoyed around the world. His nickname is Ukobach, after the cooking demon, so if it’s easier you may call him by that name.” Brynhildr introduced them.

“Um… and you said he’s willing to work for me?” Vincent asked.

“I’d be honored to serve a Phantomhive.” Ukobach answered with a smile and bow.

The trip home was peaceful with Vincent having fallen asleep on Brynhildr’s lap. Ukobach was analyzing her face as she looked at the sleeping boy. She had the look of a predator eyeing prey but at the same time a mother watching her sleeping child.

“Hey. How come you aren’t cooking for him?” Ukobach asked.

“You know my area of expertise is dessert, not the main course. He’d be round and fat by the end of the year.” Brynhildr giggled.

“So you’re saying I have to handle it so he’s getting portions appropriate to his age that are good for his growth.” Ukobach sighed.

“Indeed. I want him to be nice and strong when I claim my prize for serving under him.” Brynhildr giggled licking her lips.

“Why?” he asked.

“I like it when they struggle.” she winked.

“You were picked by Earl Phantomhive, right…?” Ukobach questioned.

“The Earl agreed to my price, so I have his consent.” Brynhildr smiled.

When they arrived at the manor Brynhildr put the sleeping boy to bed. From her shadow on the floor something moved under the bed. She then set to attend to anything that wasn’t finished beforehand. In the dark of the night several people moved about armed with guns. The inside of the mansion was strikingly intimidating to the intruders as an air of death loomed. They split into groups of two to begin searching. 

Two of them entered the kitchen and the door slammed behind them as the oven roared to life with blood red flames. Ukobach then stepped forward from the shadows in demon form. His pitchfork ignited making them scream in terror trying to get the door open as he approached. He slaughtered both gruesomely and began examining their insides grinning with sharp demon teeth.

The second group found their way to the attic. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary as the door downstairs locked itself on them. Footsteps began to come toward them from the other side of the attic. Brynhildr then came into view of their light holding a woodcutter's ax. Terror filled them as she charged without moving her feet making them open fire screaming but to no avail as she cleaved their heads from their shoulders with ease. She then began to hack their bodies down into individual parts.

The final pair found where the young master was sleeping soundly. They got close to his bed and cocked their guns, but then the barrels bent upwards startling them. A shadow version of Brynhildr then sprang up from the shadows beneath the bed with glowing yellow eyes. They tried to scream but she shoved her hands down their throat as her hair turned into blades that began to hack them up. 

Back in the kitchen Ukobach was hard at work cooking as Brynhildr dragged the remains of the other four in via a burlap sack. She then placed it on the counter by him.

“Be sure not to waste a single ingredient.” Brynhildr told him.

“What do I look like, an amatuer? Every part of anything can be used for something, even if it isn’t cooking-related. Just make sure the cleanup is swift so he doesn’t catch on.” Ukobach scoffed.

“Now who’s accusing who of being an amatuer?” she winked before leaving.

When morning came Vincent awoke with a mighty yawn. Brynhildr was already there and helped him dress. What awaited Vincent at the table was something he had never seen before, a slab of meat stuck between two pieces of a bun with cheese.

“Um… Mister Ukobach, what’s this?” Vincent asked him.

“A Cheeseburger. It’s one of many dishes I learned to make while I was studying in Germany. It consists of a meat patty, a bun, cheese, condiments, and various topping such as pickles, onions, lettuce, and tomatoes. Some even place mushrooms on them.” Ukobach explained.

“I don’t really like mushrooms…” Vincent pouted.

“Well it’s a good thing I didn’t put any on them then.” Ukobach smiled.

“Oh, in that case…” Vincent smiled before digging in.

“Is this appropriate for breakfast food?” Brynhildr asked.

“Don’t worry so much, I have his meals planned for the whole day. I also wasn’t expecting to suddenly have so much meat to use. Besides, he could use the protein.” Ukobach winked.


End file.
